Criaturas
by FenixCeleste
Summary: Ellos nos cazan, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada, solo nos ocultamos y pedimos que no nos encuentren, hasta que uno de ellos nos encuentran ¿Qué podrá traer esto? ¿Y si no son tan malos? ¿Abra alguna posibilidad? - Kaoru y Butch, algo de Miyako y Boomer, Momoko y Brick
1. Creaturas

El gran follaje de aquel bosque no tenia igual, era espeso, una ligera niebla cubría el lugar volviéndolo aun mas místico de lo que era y varias creaturas, algunas comunes otras más raras convivían en paz en aquel lugar. El único ser que rompía esta ley era el hombre, aquel ser que se creía superior a todas esas creaturas magnificas con esa gran hambre sin fin que lo caracterizaba, acababa poco a poco con el equilibrio de aquel sagrado lugar.

-Rápido, tras ellos –

Se escucho ese sonido por todo el bosque, dos pequeños niños corrían en busca de escapar, tenían si acaso siete y nueve años, detrás de ellos se encontraban cinco hombres con brillantes armaduras plateadas con en el pecho la distinción del rey, sobre blancos y fuertes corceles, a excepción de uno que era negro como la noche. Se notaba la insistencia de aquellos caballero por atrapar a aquellas dos creaturas, si "Creaturas" era el nombre adecuado pues no se trataban de niños cualesquiera, si no de Busgosu, creaturas mitológicas mitad humano… y mitad carnero.

Uno de esas criaturas cayó en una trampa que previamente habían puesto los hombres, su hermano se detuvo buscando como ayudarlo.

-¡Vete!

El hermano pequeño tardo en reaccionar pero supo que tenía que obedecer a su hermano mayor. Los hombres se detuvieron frente al muchacho que los miro con rencor e intento escapar de aquella trampa, solo logrando que aquel nudo se ajustara más a sus delgadas espinillas. Tres de ellos se bajaron, uno de los cuales contenía una larga capa roja.

-Príncipe, mire lo que atrapamos. – dijo uno de sus acompañantes.

-Si – dijo con indiferencia – está en buena condición, será bien vendido en el mercado.

Los hombres lo tomaron y tras varios esfuerzos, ya que el Busgosu no se dejaba, lograron atarle las cuatro patas y lo subieron encima de uno de los caballos. Estaban a punto de partir cuando notaron a una figura a sus cercanías, esta estaba completamente cubierta por una capa negra, que le llegaba hasta los pies y le cubría su cabeza dejando a la vista solo una barbilla fina y blanca como perla. Uno de los que ya estaban a montados se aproximo a ella e intento espantarla pero ella ni se mutuo.

-En nombre del Rey Him os pido que se quite.

-El no es mi rey – dijo una voz de mujer con autoridad – Diego, no deberías haber salido

-Es una de ellos – menciono el caballero retrocediendo un poco.

Todos se bajaros de los caballos y empezaron a avanzar hacia ella, uno intento atacarla corriendo rápidamente hacia ella, la chica lo esquivo rápidamente y lo empujo con una gran fuerza haciendo que este chocara contra un grueso árbol y quedara inconsciente. Esta vez fueron dos la que la intentaron atacar, no se detenían en darle espadazos tras espadazos, ella los esquivaba con gran facilidad, ambos decidieron correr en dirección contra ella pero cuando estaban a escasos milímetros ella brinco por los aires ocasionando que el impacto lo recibieran entre sí.

-¿Alguno más?

-¿Qué diablos eres? - Dijo el último caballero que acompañaba al joven príncipe.

Ella no hablo, este desesperado salió a su ataque pero su ataque fue obstruido con un brazo con una piel cubierta de escamas de jade hermosas que parecían frágiles pero que eran fuerte, con un golpe seco el chico quedo en el suelo inconsciente y los claros indicios de un ojo morado. El príncipe tomo su espada pero no se aproximo a ella.

-¿Eres un dragón? – Pregunto este con autoridad – Se supones que estaban extintos ¿No es así?

Ella corrió contra él y se empezó a blandir su espada con mucha más agilidad que sus súbditos, los movimientos eran rápidos y muy hábiles. El aprovecho una distracción para acorralarla contra un gran árbol dejándola inmóvil.

-¿Quién eres?

Sin pensarlo dos veces desabrocho su capa dejando a la vista una joven de alrededor de 16-18 años, tenía un rostro fino, suave, una nariz recta y labios suaves y carnosos, sus ojos eran de un jade claro con la pupila alargada, pequeñas escamas color jade iban de la parte externa de sus ojos por su sien hasta el contorno que hacia su cabello negro y lacio pero algo rebelde, tenía una piel clara y hermosa. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una vaporosa camisa blanca con un pantalón negro y unas rudas botas.

El sintió un golpe seco y cayó al suelo, solo viendo como la joven tomaba a la creatura que estaba posada sobre el caballo y tras liberarle sus piernas y manos salió corriendo con él hasta perderse en el interior del bosque.

Atravesamos la hierba que escondía la entrada a nuestro refugio, era un lugar hermoso dentro de una amplia cueva, tenía un manantial con una alta cascada donde moraban las sirenas, en las paredes crecían todo tipo de plantas de guía, algunas con ricos frutos, otras con hermosas flores, todos los arboles de nuestra pequeña villa eran frutales y en los patios se sembraban las frutas y vegetales, el sol entraba por orificios del techo acompañado de largas estalactitas, los cuales no eran mucho pero al menos nos daba algo de luz. Las casas estaban hechas de piedras, con techos de teja y pisos de hermosa madera, las casas eran sencillas pero no necesitábamos mas, estábamos en paz con la naturaleza. En el centro de aquel pueblo estaba un parque donde moraba el gran árbol.

-Diego, Dimitri, Hijos.

Los niños corrieron hacia su madre que los abrazo con desesperación, ante el temor de haberlos perdido. A su lado Se encontraba Utonio, nuestro mago y mi tutor, era un hombre jovial, de cabello largo y negro agarrado hacia atrás en una larga coleta, tenía una túnica de un azul oscuro como lo más profundo del mar. A su lado se encontraba Momoko, una hermosa elfo con grandes dotes mágicos, su cabello sujeto en un alto chongo era rojo como el fuego y tenía unos ojos rosados, tenía unas largas y puntiagudas orejas típicas de su especie, un hermoso vestido de un color rosa claro la cubría, las mangas entallaban sus brazos y tenia descubiertos los hombros, en su frente tenia la tiara de plata que la distinguían como la princesa de las creaturas del bosque.

-Muy bien hecho – me felicito Utonio.

-Gracias- dije sinceramente.

El gran mago izo la seña de que lo siguiera y los tres se adentraron a una cabaña que se encontraba a lo alto de la caverna. Era una cabaña diferente a todas, hecha completamente de madera. Había un desorden en la mesa y en la cocina, donde dominaban las botellas y grandes libros y manuscritos, aquella cabaña tenía dos habitaciones, una del mago la cual se encontraba aun mas llena de objetos mágicos, y otra de Kaoru.

-Hola, que bueno que ya regresaron.

Aquella voz era la de Miyako, una hermosa sirena que ahora se encontraba en su forma humana, su cabello rubio tenia ligeras ondas y estaba sujetado en una trenza de lado, un hermoso vestido azul claro de hombros descubiertos y larga falda, con una capa de tul blanco que resultaba más que hermoso, en su cuello resaltaba un collar con un zafiro blanco que la distinguía como soberana de todas las sirenas y creaturas marinas.

-Hola Miyako

-Karou, por favor continua con tus deberes, pero primero cámbiate.

Esa fue la orden que le dio el gran mago. Se dirigió a su cuarto y al abrirlo no notro gran cambios en el, tenía una cama matrimonial con un cobertor blanco, la ventana poseía unas cortinas blancas y vaporosas que dejaban pasar algo de luz, tenía un largo closet de madera pero lo que diferenciaba su cuarto de cualquier dama era una colección de espadas, arcos y demás armas colocadas cuidadosamente en la pared.

Busco entre mis ropas y encuentro un vestido blanco de mangas holgadas, también tomo un estilo chaleco de igual largo que su vestido de una tela verde oscura, y con un broche de plata con una pequeña gema verde lo unió por debajo de su busto. Aquel conjunto entallaba mi figura pero era cómodo y sencillo. Tomo una peineta y me hago un recogido sencillo.

-¿Puedo pasar? – esa era la voz de la linda Miyako.

-Si, adelante.

La joven sirena entro al cuarto, asiendo un pequeño gesto de desapruebo al ver las armas que colgaban de la paredes de la verde.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente – comento con simpleza

-Eso no fue nada- contesto dulce aunque siento un poco de melancolía

-Entiendo, oye, se me olvido mencionarte – dijo obteniendo la atención de la verde – en lo que tú no estabas vino el… Licántropo a buscarte.

-¿hablas de Mitch? – le pregunte

-Exacto, ese – dijo alegre – a mi no me agrada él, es un poco agresivo.

-Es un hombre lobo, es una de sus características.

-creo que tienes razón – dijo mirando el techo.

-Oye, el viernes Momoko y yo iremos a la aldea humana por algunas cosas…

-¿Puedo ir? – pregunte emocionada.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que queríamos que vinieras – me dijo- eres la más fuerte de las tres y tus eres la que conoces mas ahí afuera.

Ambas salieron del cuarto con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Un grupo de hombres montados sobre caballo se dirigían veloces asía el gran castillo. Un corsé negro guiaba a los caballeros, sobre él se encontraba aquel príncipe que había peleado con aquella joven. Apretó mas el paso hasta perder de vista a sus caballeros. No tardo en llegar a la puerta del castillo donde uno de sus sirvientes tomo el caballo para llevarlo a la caballeriza.

En la entrada del palacio estaban dos jóvenes, los cuales lo miraban con reproche. Eran sus hermanos, Brick el mayor, y Boomer el menor.

Brick tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y uno ojos mas rojos que la lumbre, su rostro era varonil y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla como el recuerdo de su querido profesor de Caballería. Tenía una camisa de manga larga blanca con un saco de manga larga de color rojo vino y cuello redondo con bordes de oro, un pantalón negro y botas negras, en su cabeza se ceñía la corona del príncipe con gemas de color rubí.

Boomer tenía un rostro varonil, en sus mejillas posaban unas ligeras pecas que resaltaban esos ojos color turquesa, su cabello ere rubio. Una camisa blanca de manga larga con otra de manga corta por encima de color azul, de un material aterciopelado, un cinturón ancho rodeaba su cintura y un pantalón negro con botas del mismo color, en su cabeza se notaba la corona de príncipe con zafiros incrustados.

-¿Por qué tan elegantes? – bromeo el joven

-Tu estas mal – dijo con reproche el pelirrojo.

-¿Ahora? – pregunto extrañado el de la armadura.

-Vendrán de visita los reyes de España – dijo secante el menor.

-Mierda.

Dijo corriendo rumbo al palacio y tras barios minutos de correr por inmensos pasillos entro a una habitación de blancas puertas, se retiro rápidamente las prendas de metal rápidamente quedando en ropa interior, pero antes de ponerse su habitual atuendo noto sobre su cama la capa de aquella hermosa creatura, la tomo entre sus manos para acercarlo a su nariz y aspirar el aroma de aquella prenda. Le olía a agua y tierra mojada, pero también a suaves flores, roso su mejilla con aquella prenda imaginando a su dueña.

Termino de ponerse su atuendo el cual consistía en una camisa verde oscura de textura vaporosa con un saco elegante de terciopelo color negro con bordado dorado, pantalón negro y botas del mismo color. Se acerco al espejo y tras limpiar un poco su rostro poso sobre su cabeza una corona similar a la de sus hermanos pero con pedrería verde. Observo su rostro, un rostro varonil de ojos color esmeralda, algo bronceado por el constante sol que tomaba y su cabello negro tan oscuro como la noche.

-Hermano, apúrate – dijo alguien a su puerta.

El entendió la indicación y corrió al recibidor donde se encontraban sus dos hermanos, se puso en medio de ellos y a lado de ellos sentados en su trono se encontraba su padre Him, que consistía en una capa roja y un traje negro de manga larga con una cruz en el pecho bordada en oro, tenía un pantalón negro con la orilla en oro y unas botas de calzado italiano.

-Hey, ¿crees que la princesa sea guapa? – pregunto el pelinegro dándole ligeros codazos a sus hermanos.

-Yo creo que lo sabremos dentro de un momento – dijo serio el pelirrojo

-Pero que aburridos son – dijo este tronándose su espalda con flojera.

-Butch, por favor – le pidió su hermano, no quería que su padre se molestara.

Las trompetas sonaron y los tres tomaron posiciones de firmes. Las grandes puertas y pesadas puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista a unos reyes de vestimenta muy escandalosa y enjoyada. Y pronto se hiso visible una joven de rostro pecoso, ojos cafés y cabello castaño algo alborotado, tenía el rostro redondo con el maquillaje algo exagerado, poseía un vestido violeta muy adornado con varias joyas que lo hacían parecer ridículo.

-Pero que rayos – menciono el joven Boomer.

-Rey, reina querida – dijo el Rey Him acercándose alegremente a sus visitas – cuanto tiempo sin verlos, y esta jovencita es su hija.

-Si fiel camarada – menciono el rey español- ella es mi linda hija, Princesa.

- Pues es una cosa fuera de este mundo – dijo el rey Him no haciendo alusión no a su belleza.

-Muchas gracias mi rey – dijo con una voz chillona.

-Si, ellos son mis hijos – dijo señalando a los jóvenes – Brick, el mayor, Butch y Boomer.

-Mucho gusto – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

-Vaya, que coordinados – exclamo la reina algo emocionada.

-Si, mucho – dijo el rey a sabiendas de que solo era una burla de los tres jóvenes – será mejor ir a comer, no creen.


	2. Duerme

Hola, ¿como están? aquí les traigo otro capitulo y espero su opinión. Agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracias.

* * *

El reino del Señor Him era esplendido, el castillo donde el habitaba era en pocas palabreas hermoso, construido con firme piedra blanca de un gran tamaño con grandes jardines verdes y floreados, justo como se encontraba antes de la muerte de la hermosa reina, se encontraba rodeado por una gran vegetación extensa. A sus cercanías se encontraba un fluyente rio por el cual cruzabas un sublime puente para llegar al pueblo con hermosas casas, plazas y jardines que relucían con todo esplendor, varias tierras cultivables se ubicaban alrededor de este pueblo y prontamente un extenso bosque se hacía notar sobre las montañas. Cerca del pueblo había un muelle donde embarcaban grandes barcos con grandes riquezas en su interior.

Dentro del imponente castillo se encontraban en una esplendida biblioteca los tres descendientes del Rey y la real visitante la Princesa. El menor de los príncipes con una edad de 18 años se encontraba leyendo un manuscrito conocido comúnmente como el "Physiologus" que era un bestiario griego por el siglo II al IV. La "adorable" Princesa por su parte no dejaba a los sirvientes descansar con sus constantes órdenes y se mostraba más despreciable ante las creaturas mágicas, principalmente elfos, duendes, gnomos y enanos, que eran los que servían en aquel lujoso palacio. Por otro lado el pelirrojo de apenas 22 años jugaba un juego de Ajedrez con nada más y nada menos que Butch que poseía una edad de 20 años.

Muchos apostarían esa partida de juego a que el ganador sería el mayor, pero solo los que en verdad conocían a los tres príncipes no se atreverían a aportar por ninguno de los dos. El príncipe Brick era reconocido en todo el reino e incluso en algunos mas por su gran inteligencia en aspectos de gobierno, comercio y relaciones; pero el príncipe Butch era conocido por su gran habilidad en el arte de la guerra, y para el Ajedrez era "El juego de la vida y la muerte" lo cual hacia de aquel juego entre hermanos una gran Odisea.

-No quiero este, tráeme otro – Se escucho en la habitación.

Los tres príncipes voltearon a ver cuál había sido el motivo que había molestado esta vez a la princesa. Ella estaba parada con una sonrisa arrogante frente a una duenda, la duenda estaba tirada en el suelo, con la bandeja de comida sobre ella y toda manchada de los alimentos que antes esta contenía.

-Ya viste, me rompiste una uña – dijo en un bufido la princesa – ya verás.

Iba la joven princesa a soltar una zarpada contra la pobre duenda. La duenda de unos cincuenta años de edad con un aspecto algo robusto tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos cristalinos de color claro, su ropa consistía en un vestido café con un delantal. Aquella duenda solo intento cubrirse con su brazo y cuando la princesa iba a atacar a la creatura de la tierra una mano sostuvo con fuerza la muñeca de la Princesa, evitando que la lastimara.

-Ni se te ocurra lastimarle – le dijo el dueño de la mirada verde con voz seca.

Ella solo soltó un bufido y se retiro del cuarto toda enojada, ninguno de los príncipes se preocupo por seguirla. El joven Boomer tomo a la pequeña creatura en brazos y tras depositarla en un sillón prosiguió a limpiar el rostro de la creatura con un pañuelo de color azul.

-Pero príncipe, usted no debería…

-No me hables de usted, Selene – regaño el menor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te lastimo? – pregunto el mayor acomodándole delicadamente un mechón a la creatura.

-No mijo, estoy bien.

Para ellos que ella les digiera esa palabra "mijo" no estaba para nada fuera de lugar. La duende había llegado al palacio durante el segundo embarazo de la reina, cuando el niño Brick tenía casi dos años, para ayudar a cuidar al pequeño príncipe y a su hermano, y cuando la reina murió al tener cuatro años el menor ella fue la principal encargada del cuidado de los tres príncipes, convirtiéndose prácticamente en la segunda madre de las tres creaturas.

Mientras tanto

En la cabaña del mago se encontraba una pelinegra sentada en el suelo, su espalda estaba erguida y sus piernas estaban cruzadas con sus manos recargadas en sus rodillas en la ya conocida posición de loto. Frente a ella se encontraban tres velas blancas alineadas una a lado de la otra. ¿La tarea? Prender dos de esas tres velas al mismo tiempo.

-Concéntrate – escucho decir.

El dueño de aquella voz era ya un hombre de origen chino, poseía una larga barba color blanco y tenia puesto un kimono masculino color oscuro. El era un dragón asiático de aproximadamente unos 700 años que había sido atrapado y vendido en ese país por unos mercantes ilegales para su compra-venta en el reino de Him. Esta creatura ya se había resignado a su vida en cautiverio hasta que fue liberado por algunas de las creaturas del bosque enfadadas con el gobierno actual y la explotación de sus especies.

Respiro un par de veces y observo las dos velas, sentía el fuego en sus venas, ahora solo tenía que enfocarlo en esas dos pequeñas llamas que tenía crear, respiro y serró los ojos. Al abrirlos noto como las tres velas estaban completamente derretidas y solo en una se observaba una flama con un extraño brillo azul-verde (N/A: Como las llamas en las que se quemaba la gentuza en Blood+ al tocarlos el sol).

-Ahhh! – digo frustrada recostándome en el suelo.

-Es un gran avance – dijo el Maestro Ji – al menos esta vez no quemaste nada.

-Claro, porque el Mago Utonio quito todo lo que se pudiera quemar – dijo desesperada la pelinegra sujetando su rostro con ambas manos.

El Maestro Ji se sentó a su lado y acaricio cuidadosamente su cabello, todavía se acordaba a la pequeña Kaoru cuando llego a la pequeña ciudad subterránea donde vivían, una niñita de seis años, temerosa y ahora, era toda una jovencita fuerte y valiente. Una protectora de las creaturas que ya había evitado el cautiverio de varios seres mágicos.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, era un golpe en la puerta que sonaba algo débil. La joven dragonea se dirigió a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse tras ella a Diego y Dimitri, aquellos niños que había salvado el día anterior. Que sostenían en sus manos un delicioso pay de moras el cual despedía un olor riquísimo.

-Hola niños ¿Qué los trae por acá? – pregunto el Mago saliendo de su cuarto.

-Mi mamá le manda un pay a Kaoru – dijo el menor entregándoselo a la dragón.

-Gracias – dijo el mayor de los dos hermanos con tranquilidad – no sé que me hubiera pasado si tu no…

-No fue nada – dijo con simpleza la chica – Van a entrar o se quedaran ahí en la puerta.

Los pequeños se adentraron de la cabaña y vieron como el dragón sacaba cinco platos y en cada uno ponía una vasta rebanada dejando en la bandeja dos poco más de medio pay para después pasar los platos a los que ahora se encontraban en aquella habitación. Cada uno recibió su rebanada con gusto y empezaron a comerla con deleite.

Mientras Tanto

Los tres príncipes estaban en la habitación y frente a ellos se paseaba el Rey Him con el rostro fruncido y cierta impaciencia, de vez en cuando se paraba frente a sus tres hijos y los miraba con cierto rencor que podía traspasar el alma de cualquier creatura y dejarla congelada, sus hijos no era la excepción a este evento.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer enfadar a la Princesa? – pregunto de una vez aquel rey de mirada feroz

-Ella no tenía el derecho… - empezó Butch

-"¿Ella no tenía derecho?" – Pregunto con cierto enfado el rey – que, acaso te estás contagiando de las idiotas ideas de tu hermano – dijo apuntando a Boomer quien solo soltó un gruñido – ¿eres idiota o te haces? ¿Acaso quieres tratar a todos esos fenómenos como igual? Esas cosas solo fueron creadas para servirnos, no son nuestros hermanos ni nada por el estilo.

-Pero y si estamos equivocados – soltó antes pensando en la dragón que en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Solo sintió un golpe en su mejilla, le ardía y volteo a ver a aquella persona que le había mandado aquel ataque.

-No vuelvas a pronunciar eso – grito el rey

El rey se retiro de la amplia habitación, tanto el mayor como el menor miraron a su hermano que estaba a punto de estallar por la cólera que guardaba en su interior. El menor intento posar su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro pero justo cuando este sintió el contacto de la palma de su hermano salió corriendo en dirección a la caballeriza. Al llegar ensillo rápidamente a su fiel corcel, se retiro todos los adornos excesivos y los dejo sobre la firme madera quedando solo con su camiseta, pantalón y botas para montar su caballo y salir sin rumbo fijo.

Se escuchaba el trotar del corcel y algunas ramas se rompían al sentir el paso de aquel animal. El príncipe miraba al frente con odio, con cólera, le hubiera querido responder a su padre como se merecía, hubiera querido hablar, pero no pudo, nunca podía. Apretó mas el paso hasta llegar a la parte más oscura del bosque y fue ahí donde detuvo al animal con fuerza haciendo que este animal se parara en dos patas para después caer en cuatro completamente cansado. No reconocía aquella parte del bosque, nunca se había adentrado tanto a este lugar, para empeorar su suerte el sol ya se había metido dejando a la oscura noche abrirse paso.

Se bajo del caballo y empezó a buscar una salida de aquel espeso bosque, seguido del noble animal. De improvisto un sonido capto su atención, ese sonido era similar al del fuego que tronaba madera, rápidamente unió ese hecho con la posibilidad de encontrar a alguna persona que lo pudiera ayudar. Avanzo un poco mas y me encontré con un pequeño espacio amplio dentro del denso bosque, en el se podía ver una torre que parecía salir de la montaña, como si parte de la construcción se fundiera con la roca.

Cerca de este se veía una fogata bien hecha, con una pared de roca solida de más de medio metro y del centro se desprendía una intensa luz verde, me acerque para ver y note el reconfortante calor que desprendía esa luz. Esa luz era parecida al fuego.

_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener_

_Una vida sin la tentación _

_De delirios, de oro y poder, _

_De juzgar, aunque exista razón._

Escucho una voz cantar aquella canción de cuna, aquella voz era hermosa y dulce, y cada vez ese sonido se iba acercando poco a poco a él, como precaución se oculto dentro de la torre y entrecerró la puerta para poder ver de quien se trataba.

_La avaricia es la esclavitud _

_Del alma y de la libertad. _

_Que no te bese nunca la envidia, _

_Que no te abracen el odio y el mal._

Note como los arbustos se movían y me puse un poco más a la defensiva pero enseguida me relaje al notar que era una dama la que se acercaba. La chica dejo la madera al costado de la fogata y se retiro la negra capa para acomodarla en el suelo y recostarse sobre ella.

_Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser _

_De tu mejor tesoro el guardián: _

_El amor que yo en ti he volcado, _

_De eso tienes mucho que dar. _

Aquella dama era una hermosa joven de melena lacia y negra que se encontraba media recogida, hermoso cuerpo estaba cubierto por un delicado vestido blanco con pequeñas perlas al final, su piel era blanca y con la luz de la luna esta relucía aun mas, no podía ver muy bien su rostro por la poca luz y el Angulo en que se encontraba pero podía apostar que era hermoso.

_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza _

_Ni te apoques con la pobreza, _

_Que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan _

_Ver que mañana otro día será. _

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, este no hiso el menor ruido y avance rumbo a la joven. Ella tenía los ojos serrados pero aun así seguía cantando aquella hermosa canción. Al estar algunos pasos a distancia pude ver lo hermosa que era ella.

_Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré, _

_Las nubes serán tu colchón, _

_Que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen _

_De acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don. _

_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener..._

Su rostro era hermoso y lentamente abrió sus ojos, unos ojos verdes de un brillo espectacular, me di cuenta de que ya había visto aquellos ojos, eran los ojos de la dragoneas. Ella lo volteo a ver y el príncipe logro sentir como su corazón se agito sin precedentes, su cerebro le dijo que la mejor opción era huir pero algo adentro le dijo que no había motivo.

-Hola – dijo amigablemente la chica para voltear a ver el cielo, yo imite su movimiento y note lo hermosas que eran las estrellas - ¿Qué haces tan lejos del pueblo?

-Yo me perdí – dijo suavemente y con un poco de temor – Salí a dar un paseo en caballo pero me distraje de más y ya no encontré el camino.

-¿Pero por qué sigues parado? – Dijo en un tono amigable – Siéntate – lo invito.

Ella se levanto un poco y el príncipe se sentó junto a su lado, ella le sonrió y se quedaron viendo el cielo durante un hermoso rato, pero todo momento tiene su fin y este fin llego al hacerse sonar las tripas del príncipe pues este no había comido bocado desde el desayuno del día. La chica soltó una linda carcajada y lo miro alegre.

-Perdón – dijo entre reclamo y disculpa el moreno.

-Ten – dijo la pelinegra ofreciéndole lo que era un gran pan con un pedazo de carne seca dentro – no es mucho pero es algo.

-Gracias – dijo tomándolo, ella saco otro y se dispuso a comerlo – provecho.

-Provecho – dijo después de pasar un bocado y ambos continuaron comiendo - ¿Rico? – dijo la chica acabando su parte.

-Si, mucho – dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron ambos jóvenes mirando el cielo nocturno, el príncipe compartió con la joven algunas de las constelaciones que había aprendido de mala gana en sus clases del palacio y la chica en ocasiones contaba las historias de todos esos nombres que habían sido inmortalizados en el cielo celeste.

-Es hermoso – dijo la chica extendiendo los brazos hacia el cielo.

-Y que lo digas, algunas veces me imagino entre las nubes, sintiendo el viento entre mi cara, acompañado de los pájaros – soltó acomodándose mejor – que tonto.

-¿Por qué tonto? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto la chica volteándolo a ver.

-Bueno, pues que para la mayoría solo es un sueño idiota – comento el chico – incluso mi mamá siempre me decía _"__Ag eitilt__, __thugann tú faoi deara__go bhfuil gá__do chuid fola__leat__drakon__beag__someday__"_ Aunque no se qué rayos significa.

Hubo un largo silencio, la chica no comento lo que aquel chico le había dicho pero si lo observo con peculiaridad. El chico se sintió intrigado por la forma en que lo miraba pero de repente dejo de ser extraño, el se acerco lentamente a ella y acaricio el rostro de la joven, sintiendo como una descarga electica pasaba de sus dedos a su columna vertebral, no pudo evitar morderse los labios al igual de que no pudo ver los de ella, ella poso delicadamente su mano sobre el pecho del chico, justo donde estaría el corazón, el paso su mano hacia la nuca de ella, y la acerco.

Fue un beso corto, pero en el momento en que se separaron se volvieron a unir para un beso aun más largo e intenso, cargado de pación y amor. Tal vez era la primera vez que se veían frente a frente (N/a: acordémonos que al inicio Butch tenía mascara), pero sus almas ya se reconocían de toda la vida. El la recostó y se puso encima de ella, recargando su peso con delicadeza, unieron de nuevo sus labios para después besar el delgado cuello de la chica. Ella paso sus manos entre la camiseta de él para retirársela, dejando al descubierto su blanco y ejercitado torso, para después dedicarse a la tarea de acariciarlo con ternura y pación.

Entonces abrieron los ojos y ella lo vio a él, a su alma, a su origen. Formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y lo empujo dejándolo al otro lado algo intrigado.

-Mas vale que te vayas de una vez – dijo entregándole su camiseta y parándose dándole la espalda – y ni se te ocurra contar algo o yo me encargo de que dejes de respirar.

-¿qué? – pregunto el chico desorientado.

Ella ni se molesto en contestar, entro en la torre dejando al chico con una gran intriga pero luego el mismo se respondió con la palabra "Mujeres" para retirarse de aquel lugar.

* * *

La canción es duerme de Mago de Oz.


	3. Sirena I

Si el me regalara una palabra, y si eso no se pudiera me conformaría con una sonrisa, y si eso no se pudiera con una mirada yo estaría bien, pues yo le regalaría el cielo, la tierra y el mar a aquel que con su existir me hace vivir.

Hola, soy FenixCeleste, gracias por todos los Reviws, que a ustedes les gustara me inspira a escribir y a seguir adelante. Espero que este episodio les guste y me den mas criticas y sugerencias para seguir mejorando.

Bienaventurados sean y aquí les presento: _**SIRENA I**_

* * *

_**Minstrelsy of the Scottish Border**_**. Sir Walter Scott**

Así, para calmar el dolor del cacique,  
lejos de la doncella que tanto ama,  
surge la canción,  
y suave y lenta  
que le parecía estar escuchando los suspiros de ella.  
La forma nacarada de esa sirena  
era más blanca que el sedoso rocío  
y sobre su pecho brillan sus rubios tirabuzones.  
Nacida en la espuma de una ola,  
alcanzó la predestinada proa,  
abrazó fuerte al bravo cacique  
y saltó con él en busca de las profundidades.

El reino Him era reconocido entre muchos por su belleza. El pueblo no era la excepción, construido en su mayoría con piedra caliza de tonalidades claras y que resaltaban en su esplendor. En el centro del pueblo, se encontraba una pequeña plaza con algunos cuantos arboles y una hermosa fuente en el centro. Aquel pueblo tenía una hermosa biblioteca con grandes ejemplares (gracias a la anterior Reina), la panadería, la florería y muchas tiendas mas daban a aquella plaza. También en aquel pueblo se veía una secuencia de puestos que estaban perfectamente acomodados, cada calle tenía su pequeño mercado a lo largo, el mercado de artesanías, el de joyería, prendas, reliquias e incluso creaturas.

Los príncipes se encontraban en el pueblo, era algo que les gustaba hacer, salir del palacio y abandonar el castillo, abandonar la carga de ser los príncipes de aquella nación y vestirse como gente cualquiera. Habían remplazado sus enjoyadas coronas y sus elegantes ropas por prendas sencillas y más cómodas.

Brick vestía una camisa algo larga de un color rojo oscuro de manga larga y demasiado holgada, tenía un cinturón negro y el pantalón y las botas también eran del mismo color. Butch por su parte tenía una camisa similar a la de su hermano, pero en tonos verdes con un saco sencillo color café, la larga camisa se encontraba fajada, el pantalón era negro y tenía las botas del mismo color. Por su parte Boomer tenía la camisa de un color azul oscura sin ninguna prenda adicional, su pantalón y sus botas eran similares a los de sus hermanos.

Sabían que al regresar tenían que tomar cuentas con su padre, así que decidieron aprovechar aquel paseo lo más que se pudiera y como parte de ese acuerdo se separaron yendo cada uno por su lado. El joven príncipe Boomer guiado por su gran curiosidad por las creaturas mágicas siempre se dirigía hacia el mercado, aquel lugar podía llegar a ser escalofriante, pero eso no evitaba que fuera emocionante, ver tantos objetos mágicos como algunas creaturas que se comercializaban ahí y en algunas ocasiones restos de otras, una vez había encontrado lo que habían dicho que era una piel de dragón y el dueño presumía de que se trataba del ultimo dragón del mundo, también e podía encontrar hadas, ninfas, clabbert (combinación entre rana y mono), y mochas creaturas más vivas. Él algunas veces solía comprarlos para después liberarlos en el bosque, no sin antes intentar hablar con las pequeñas creaturas, preguntándoles como estaban, intentando conocerlos.

Estaba en un puesto observando unas pequeñas hadas que solo lo miraban sin importancia, las pequeñas creaturas solo lo veían como otro humano más. Se escucho un escándalo a unos cuantos puestos más, era una mescla de trastos chocando uno con otro, sonidos de diversas creaturas y un grito de una chica. Este último hiso que el joven de cabellera dorada saliera corriendo hacia donde se inicio aquel grito.

No tardo en notar una gran bola de personas reunidas alrededor de lo que parecía ser el origen del desastre, cerca se veía un puesto completamente destruido. Como pudo logro pasar atreves de esa muralla de personas y en el suelo vio a una chica con unas lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, aquella chica era muy hermosa, tenía una hermosa cabellera dorada sujetada con un listón azul que combinaba con sus ojos, en su cuerpo posaba un vestido sencillo color celeste con pequeños bordados de flores blancas a la orillas, la chica era realmente hermosa y una sensación despertó en el con tan solo verla, quiso en ese instante abrazarla y cuidar que nada le pasara.

-Niña estúpida – exclamo el dueño del puesto que era un hombre robusto y feo – me tendrás que pagar toda mi mercancía – exclamo furioso el hombre

-Yo pagare todo lo que ella haya roto – exclamo el rubio sin tomarle importancia.

El chico le aventó un pequeño costal de oro que pesaba aproximadamente un kilo. El joven chico sonrió con orgullo y ayudo a levantar con cuidado a la joven la cual había caído en un extraño estado de Shock.

Flash Back

La chica sonríe al ver el hermoso pueblo, brincaba, giraba y admiraba el gigante pueblo, lleno de luz. Iba de un lado parpa otro contenta mirando cada uno de los puestos ganándose varias miradas de extrañeza de los vendedores.

-Cálmate Miyako – exclamo la de ojos verdes mirando al cielo.

-Es que es tan hermoso – exclamo la chica con una sonrisa mirando el cielo.

-Hay Miyako – dijo Momoko con una amplia sonrisa – tu nunca cambias.

-Bueno – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa que se desvaneció casi enseguida - ¡Oye tu!

-¡Kaoru! – gritaron ambas.

La morena ya había desaparecido cuando sus amigas decidieron intentar alcanzarla, solo se miraron la una a la otra con una sonrisa a sabiendas de que de que la chica podía defenece por sí sola. Las chicas siguieron avanzando por los pasillos llenos de mercados y tiendas a todo lo largo, Momoko no paraba de checar su lista observando los diversos puestos.

-¿Cuántas cosas tienes ahí anotadas? – dijo Miyako con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-La verdad es que pocas, pero no encuentro gran cosa – dijo la chica no muy contenta.

-Si quieres yo puedo ayodarte – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Encerio? – dijo la chica contenta – Ok, aquí tienes la mitad de la lista – dijo rompiendo la hoja en dos partes – nos vemos aquí a las tres.

Ambas se separaron e impartieron enseguida su tarea de bucar los igredientes que les había tocado.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿se encuentra usted bien? – dijo el joven rubio ofreciéndole una mano a la joven.

-Si – dijo devilmente la chica con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El chico era tan perfecto, podía ver en sus ojos el brillo de mil estrellas con esas pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban al sonreir, su gran sonrisa la invitaba para que ella tanbien sonriera, esos cabellos rubios estaban ligeramente despeinados y podían estar mucho mas despeinados si lo tuviera mas largo, el era un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa de felicidad. Acepto su ayuda perdidamente para que el la terminara guiando al centro de una plaza con una hermosa fuente, algunas cuantas jacarandas con las ramas llenas de flores y con cuidado la deposito en una banca de piedra que miraba hacia las cristalinas aguas.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita? – pregunto dulcemente el príncipe de melena dorada.

-Si – dijo la chica poco a poco despertando del trance – ahora estoy mejor.

-que bien – dijo el joven príncipe con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-si – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa – por cierto mi nombre es Miyako

-Pues es muy lindo nombre – exclamo sonriente el chico besando delicadamente la mano de la chica – el mio es Boomer.

-Mucho gusto Boomer – exclamo la chica alegremente.


End file.
